


Abrasion

by Sammee



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammee/pseuds/Sammee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely dubious Mr. Legend/shota!Kotetsu written for the kink meme ages ago. </p><p>Kotetsu is excited for the opportunity to meet with his hero, and Mr. Legend is a little too eager to receive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrasion

Even though Mr. Legend hadn't spoken more than a few words to him, they were some of the most important words he had ever been given. Just from one random chance, one tiny moment, Kotetsu's life had totally changed. Mr. Legend had eased his anxiousness, given him a purpose in his young and confused life, and no matter how ridiculous it is, Kotetsu can't look at the man as anything other than some kind of a mentor.

His parents treat it lightly, but he can tell they're relieved— after all, they never could understand him completely, could they? He was different from them. He could always feel it when he was young, that he was an outsider, and they always hoped that someone who was more like him would come along to give him what they could not. They probably never imagined that moment would actually come. Kotetsu hadn't either. Mr. Legend was a NEXT like him, and being told that he could be something great instead of something scary, could become a hero... that gave him hopeful aspirations he had always been too scared to bear.

Kotetsu follows his idol through his deeds and arrests fervently, his heart leaping with excitement every time he reads about another of his exploits. Faithfully he cuts them out, lining the walls of his bedroom with articles out of the newspaper, pictures from magazines.

There's an event about NEXTs today on the second floor of the city library, and Kotetsu arrives one whole hour early, eager for the chance to catch a glimpse of his hero— no, the hero. By the time the talk is ready to start, Kotetsu is surprised to find the crowd composed mostly of reporters and cameramen instead of civilians; half-interested onlookers mix in with a few fans like him. With this few people, Kotetsu lets a tentatively optimistic thought flit across his mind, that maybe he'll get to speak to Mr. Legend again. He reminds himself that a whole year has passed since then, that he would just be setting himself up for disappointment if he was hoping that Mr. Legend would remember him. No matter how important that event had been to him, Kotetsu was just another kid who Mr. Legend had saved the life of and inspired.

Even with all of that in his head, when the time for questions is over and the autographs begin, Kotetsu balks at stepping forth to speak to his idol. He's nervous, worried. Kotetsu didn't have anything to show for Mr. Legend's inspiration aside from silly fantasies— what if he asked about it? He couldn't imagine what it would be like to tell Mr. Legend of all people that he was still a loser despite everything that had happened. Oh, but Kotetsu's never been able to get this close since that day and this grand opportunity is fluttering in front of his eyes. It's now or never. 

Kotetsu raises his eyes to catch the gaze of his idol— and finds nothing where he'd been standing. Or maybe not. Panic starts to set in as he starts to think how he's blown it completely, but out of the corner of his eye, Kotetsu sees the edge of his silhouette walking into a hallway. Before a hint of rational thought can shine through his mind, he takes off after Mr. Legend's shadow in a flurry of adrenaline.

"Mr. Legend!" he's yelling out once he can see his back. Kotetsu almost doesn't think he's going to turn around, but Mr. Legend stops in his step, and turns to face him. Kotetsu is so nervous now that he’s in front of him, walking forward to meet him, giving him his full attention. "Um," comes out uselessly. "I just, I just wanted to tell you that I'm your biggest fan." Kotetsu winces at the lame sounding line once it leaves his mouth. Mr. Legend probably heard that all of the time from everyone. "You saved my life," he murmurs quietly, anxious.

Instead of berating him for chasing him down, Mr. Legend is smiling at him, saying, as though it's another one of Kotetsu's dreams, "Didn't you help me out, too?" His heart is beating so hard in his chest when Mr. Legend dips down to clutch at Kotetsu's small shoulder, "I owe you one."

Kotetsu's caught halfway between I don't believe it, and I never should have waited so long. "I just wanted to ask, if, if I could get your autograph, Mr. Legend."

"Just an autograph?" he asks in disbelief, chuckling. Kotetsu is suddenly discouraged by that laughter, worried that he was making an idiot out of himself, haggling his hero for a simple autograph, but Mr. Legend reassures him when he says, "You deserve way more than that. You saved my life." Kotetsu is flushing hard, unsure what to do with Mr. Legend's gratitude. He was probably just teasing him. "Instead of an autograph," he says, "how about you come on a ride with me?"

A ride with his idol. Kotetsu's legs are weak, and now he knows this has to be a dream. Mr. Legend prods him with a gentle 'well?' and it takes everything not to scream "Yes!" as loud as he can. An extreme sense of giddiness overwhelms him, and he happily follows Mr. Legend out the back entrance of the library, and into his car.

"Where are we going?" Kotetsu finally remembers to ask. They've been on the road for a while now, and he's getting a little nervous— he hadn't planned to be gone for so long.

"I thought I could show you my hideout." Oh man. Any unease dissipates with those words. His hideout. Mr. Legend was about to show Kotetsu his base. For the rest of the trip, Kotetsu can hardly keep still, jittery with anticipation, eyes wide. They don't get there soon enough.

It's a little less impressive than Kotetsu had expected, but this was only the outside. Mr. Legend takes him up three floors in a surprisingly average apartment complex, saying, "Here it is," when they reach the door. Kotetsu holds his breath, shutting his eyes when Mr. Legend pulls out his keys and starts to work on the door. He can hear Mr. Legend’s amusement at his antics, then the turning of his key, and finally, the door being opened up. Kotetsu snaps open his eyes, and gasps.

It was exactly what he had been imagining it. His masks and suit all lined up on one wall, a large TV on the opposite wall, and a high-tech computer for learning about criminals and communication... it was amazing. Kotetsu walks forward into the room, turning all around to admire the different souvenirs of Mr. Legend’s arrests, until his eyes finally rest on the large trophy case. Plaques, he notes at first. Plaques and medals and awards that Kotetsu is instantly drawn to, bewildered by the wonder of all these accomplishments, all the lives that were saved by one man. Even more wonderful is the possibility that Kotetsu, too, could accomplish something this great—, even if he was only half as effective as Mr. Legend, he would be a great hero.

"I take it you like what you see?" Mr. Legend says, walking forward to stand beside him, his hand once again dropping to Kotetsu's shoulder.

The touch is heavy and warm on his body, and Kotetsu turns his head up to look at him, "Yeah! You're really amazing, you know. You've done so much for our city." Mr. Legend's face looks pleased at his compliments, and his hand slips further down his shoulder, brushing lightly at his bicep.

"It's not as glamorous as you think," he says, "but I don't regret it." His fingers don't stop moving on Kotetsu's arm; he wants to shrug a little, just to make them stay still or move entirely off of him, but he resists. "It's always worth it when I meet a sweet child like you."

That thick texture to Mr. Legend’s voice does something to his stomach, makes it twist with anxiety as that hand drops from his arm to the small of his back. Kotetsu tells himself that he's being an idiot and that nothing is wrong, and he wouldn't let his stupid, over-active imagination ruin the memory of a lifetime. "What do you mean?" comes out of his mouth, and he gets a light grin in response.

Those strong fingers are curling at his waist. "When you're a hero, there are a lot of orders you have to listen to," his words are light. "You want to see what it's like?"

No matter how odd this situation, Kotetsu can't help but be excited about it. "Okay," he breathes out. 

The first orders are pretty mundane, reporting from room to room, collecting different things all over the apartment. Running around playing hero was certainly nothing new to him, but when his idol was helping him with it, it was completely different. Mr. Legend tells him to assemble in the last room of the apartment, the only one he hasn't been in so far. The bedroom. Kotetsu doesn't spare a second thought, faithfully obeys and walks into the large room.

"Take off your clothes." That makes Kotetsu start, and there's a near objection sitting in his throat until Mr. Legend says, "You want to feel what it's like to be a real hero, right?" and opens the door to his closet. Kotetsu ends up gasping instead, lips parting in awe at the different suits there— there are at least twenty, all around his size, too. Why there are so many suits like this in his bedroom Kotetsu doesn't bother to consider as he steps forward to take a look at them.

He turns his gaze up to his hero, eyes practically glowing with glee, "You mean it, Mr. Legend? I can try on this stuff?" That draws another laugh from Mr. Legend's throat as he reassures Kotetsu that yes, he really can.

After letting Kotetsu have a look quick at all of the costumes, Mr. Legend looks into the closet, and pulls out a suit. He holds it out in front of Kotetsu, as if to picture him in it. "I think this one would look good on you."

Kotetsu can't believe his luck. He happily takes the hangar from him, eyes running over the suit before he turns to leave the room, "I'll be right back."

"Just change here," Mr. Legend says, oddly insistent, "You have a lot of others to try on."

"B-but..." The word hangs loosely in the air as Kotetsu balks at saying something like it's embarrassing right now, in front of Mr. Legend.

"A hero can't let something as small as this bother him," he chides. Mr. Legend was right. Squeezing his eyes and steeling himself, Kotetsu pushes down his pants and strips off his shirt. "Atta boy," Mr. Legend chimes in, and Kotetsu has to admit that he had been being silly about it. Being in his underwear in front of Mr. Legend wasn't that big of a deal.

He takes the suit off the hangar, looking at it with a little doubt once he sees how small it is. "Will it fit?" he asks skeptically, but Mr. Legend says it’s made out of something special, and that it would stretch even if he was a little too big. Those words in his head, and the fact that he would get to wear a real superhero suit before him, Kotetsu eagerly steps into it, tugging it over his knees and hips.

"It does look a little tight," Mr. Legend says once he sees how Kotetsu is struggling to get into the rest, and he walks forward to help him put his arms into the sleeves. Kotetsu can finally let out a sigh of relief when the suit is on all the way, and he zips it up. Surprisingly, even though it had been really difficult to get into, it felt almost comfortable now that he was wearing it.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself?" Mr. Legend steers him in front of the big mirror across from the bed and Kotetsu almost doesn't believe his eyes. The green and blue suit covers his body snugly, and it's stunning how well he looked the part. All he was missing was a mask. With one, Kotetsu would be left behind and in his place would stand some sort of boy hero, he fantasizes, or maybe even Mr. Legend's sidekick. Kotetsu can't stop his gushing words, "Thanks so much, Mr. Legend! I'm sure you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't say that," Mr. Legend says with another disarming smile, and pats him on the head. "Why don't you try on another one?

Looking at the two of them standing together in the mirror is amazing, fires up Kotetsu's confidence. "When I find one I really like," he starts boldly, "Can we take a picture together?" Mr. Legend seems genuinely surprised and pleased, tells him of course they can, and suggests another outfit for him to try on. Kotetsu eagerly unzips out of the suit, pulling the clingy fabric off his body and stepping into the next one, which thankfully is much easier to wear. 

Kotetsu doesn't like it as much as the first one, and after three more costumes he can't imagine taking a picture with Mr. Legend with, he spots one that he instantly loves. It's white and blue, with black and yellow trimmings on it, and Kotetsu thinks that's the one he's going to choose, the one that will make him look like a real hero. He takes it off the hangar, but disappointingly enough, it's even tighter and harder to get into than the first suit. Minutes are spent struggling fruitlessly with it, trying hard to pull it over his hips and only finding defeat.

At the sight of his frustration, Mr. Legend asks him, "You really want to try on this one?" When Kotetsu nods, he suggests, "You might be able to fit without your underwear." The tone of those words is completely lost on Kotetsu this time— he's just glad that there could be an easy solution to the problem of getting into his suit. He turns around to face away from Mr. Legend and pushes down his briefs, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Before it can get to him, he pulls on the suit, managing this time to squeeze his hips into it with just a little bit of squirming. Mr. Legend has to help him with the top part of the suit again; his fingers lightly brush over the curve of his ass before he finds the zipper, and pulls it up his back. "It looks good on you."

Now when Kotetsu looks in the mirror, he's absolutely caught in surprise— he doesn't look like a sidekick in this suit— he looks like a hero. A sharp breath and then, "I like this one the best." After another long moment of admiration, Kotetsu pulls out his cell phone and holds it in front of the mirror. Mr. Legend wraps his arm around Kotetsu's shoulders, giving a wide smile and a thumbs-up, and he presses the shutter of his camera.

The light flashes, and Kotetsu can hardly wait, his heart thumping in his chest as he inspects the photo. No one would have ever believed it if he told them, and Kotetsu himself needs some sort of reminder that this isn't just a dream, and this photo is that proof. He and Mr. Legend, standing together. It looked like something that belonged on the front page of a newspaper. With a new enthusiasm and gratefulness bright on his face, he looks at his idol. "Mr. Legend, thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you. You've done so much for me."

"It's nothing. Let's just get you out of that suit first, huh?" Kotetsu takes one last wistful glance toward his reflection in the mirror, and nods. Mr. Legend eases down the zipper to his suit and steps back, watching as Kotetsu tries his best to pull himself out of the suit.

"Oh no," Kotetsu says with horror after a minute of failing, "I think I'm stuck."

"I'll get something to help." Mr. Legend tells him to sit on the bed, and Kotetsu obediently does, following Mr. Legend's movements with his eyes as he walks over to the nightstand to pull out a small bottle.

Kotetsu furrows his brow when he sees the clear ooze inside it. "What's that for?" It looked like the hair gel his cousin used sometimes, and he has no idea how that's supposed to help him.

"It'll make your skin slick." That makes sense. He remembers one time when a friend got his hand stuck in the fence behind his house— they had had to use cooking oil to slip him out of it. Hopefully it would work a lot easier though. "Turn around." Kotetsu turns the open back of his suit toward Mr. Legend, who takes off his gloves, and squeezes the gel onto Kotetsu's back.

He shivers at the sensation. "It's cold." Mr. Legend says that he'll be just fine, and rubs the oil into his skin, rubbing along his shoulders as best he can under the suit and pushing forward. After a lot of squirming and help from Mr. Legend, Kotetsu manages to free his arms from the suit's tight grasp.

"Now for the rest," Mr. Legend says, and that's the moment that Kotetsu remembers he's completely naked underneath it. Mr. Legend's fingers slip into the material, slicking Kotetsu's hips and edges of his thighs before sliding forward and doing the same to his lower stomach— and that does something weird to Kotetsu. His objection of "don't" turns low and hesitant instead of loud and shocked, and there's something inside him that doesn't want to argue with Mr. Legend.

"I can do the rest myself," Kotetsu says, ignoring that weird thought. Instead of withdrawing, Mr. Legend only tells him not to be so shy. He directs him to tug the suit downwards as he spreads the oil, and Kotetsu listens to that suggestion instead of repeating himself. The suit starts to come off bit by bit, and Mr. Legend's hands start to rub at his exposed ass before pulling away, leaving Kotetsu feeling strange.

The loud squirt from behind him quickly increases the feeling, as more fluid from the bottle is being poured onto him, this time onto his ass. He's sure that there is more than enough oil on him, but then it slips in between his cheeks and a surprised noise comes from his throat. "That feels gross," Kotetsu groans, twisting to get out of the suit a little faster. The oil's made the fabric and his own grip slick, and now that Mr. Legend isn't helping him anymore, he's all on his own, struggling with it. One of the hands resting at his ass moves and, without warning, follows the flow of the liquid between his cheeks. "Mr. Legend!" Kotetsu yelps with surprise, "W-what are you doing?" Other than his yearly doctor's visit, he's never been touched so intimately and in this situation, he isn't sure what to do.

"Hush," Mr. Legend says into his ear, and Kotetsu is so inclined to listen to any guidance and do whatever he tells him to. "You said you wanted to repay me, right?" Something is fluttering in Kotetsu's stomach when he says that in a low, worrisome voice that he has never before heard.

"I do," Kotetsu says, clenching his eyes shut as the tip of Mr. Legend's finger stops simply rubbing at his asshole and instead starts to push against it. A strangled little yowl crawls out of his throat, his body tensing from the foreign sensation.

The finger doesn't stop moving, it twists and squirms, trying to force its way in further, and Mr. Legend is crooning, "Relax." It feels so weird and wrong, but what can he do about it? This is Mr. Legend. Even if he was in a dangerous situation, he was a powerful NEXT, and Kotetsu was just a child. Kotetsu takes in a deep breath, telling his body to stop tensing and let Mr. Legend push his finger further inside, to the second knuckle. God, it feels so strange, the most oddest and exhausting thing Kotetsu thinks he's ever felt before; he lets out a shuddering breath when that finger pulls out, only to be joined by another one.

That's when a whimper comes from Kotetsu's lips, the unfamiliar sensation being replaced by the sharp pain of his ass being spread open. Mr. Legend murmurs, "Shhh," into the back of his neck again, nipping at the skin as his other hand slips to the front of Kotetsu's slim body. The idea of Mr. Legend touching him there is even more concerning than what he's currently doing, and Kotetsu can only force out, "Please don't," before Mr. Legend's fingers are rubbing against the crotch of his suit. Kotetsu gasps aloud, his youthful hormones already flaring in response to Mr. Legend's massaging touch, and before long, his penis is eagerly flagging.

His two fingers dip further into his ass, making Kotetsu groan from the painful sensation— they push further, harder into him and tears are welling in his eyes. "Please, Mr. Legend," Kotetsu tries to whine further, but his hero doesn't seem to pay him any attention at this moment.

"If you hold still and be quiet, and I'll be finished quick," is all he says in response. That makes Kotetsu swallow hard. It was better not to make a fuss. Shouldn't he just be happy that there was something that he could do for Mr. Legend? Even if it made him really uncomfortable, and hurt a little, if he was a hero he would have to deal with worse things, far more painful things. Kotetsu nods, clenching his fist tightly into the sheets of the bed, and Mr. Legend pants, "Good boy." His breath feels hot and muggy against his ear.

Those two fingers twist and torture Kotetsu for what feels like hours, Mr. Legend's other hand groping relentlessly at his erection. He feels a little sick, his stomach turning with unease as Mr. Legend continues to touch him, and once the pain starts to fade, it even starts to feel a little good. Like jerking himself off, only better. Kotetsu's eyes fall shut, and his hips are moving into those hands before he can stop himself, little breathy sounds spill from his mouth without his intent. Mr. Legend only rubs harder at Kotetsu's dick, and curls his fingers in Kotetsu's ass. That tiny movement touches something that makes a spark of light burst behind Kotetsu's eyes, and when Mr. Legend nudges it again, with more force, Kotetsu's voice comes out in a strangled keening, and he climaxes into the fabric of the suit.

He's left pressing his face into the covers as he catches his breath, groaning when Mr. Legend pulls out his fingers. Kotetsu wonders if that's all he's going to do once the older man starts to withdraw, but when he opens his eyes, his breath catches in his throat. He can see it in the mirror, Mr. Legend tugging down his pants and pulling out it. Kotetsu gulps— his penis looks huge, nearly as big as the ones he'd seen in magazines and dirty movies. 

"It's time to make me feel good, too," Mr. Legend says with a moan and Kotetsu is absolutely dreading doing so. His breath is high his throat and fast as Mr. Legend leans forward, his eyes locked on that thick, crusty penis as it presses against his ass and pushes inside it. Oh— the tears in his eyes finally break free and Kotetsu sobs when he only keeps moving, cramming it further inside him. He feels like he's being split open in two, can't stop himself from crying shamefully into the bedclothes no matter how much Mr. Legend tries to shush him.

"You can't become a hero if you're like this," he says finally, but instead of it being even mildly encouraging, it's an uncomfortable, breathy groan into the back of Kotetsu's neck. That stirs Kotetsu's pride again, what's left of it, and he tries hard to bites down his shrieks as Mr. Legend moans, "You're so damn tight," as he forces himself in to the hilt.

A dry rasping comes from Kotetsu’s mouth, his body shuddering violently from the horrible feeling when Mr. Legend begins to drag his penis out of him. One of Mr. Legend's hands peels the suit further down his hips, completely exposing Kotetsu's spent penis to the air. His fingers wind around it fully this time, furiously working it back into erection. Mr. Legend curses into his ear, tells him how good he feels, and Kotetsu just wants him to feel so good that it's over with already.

It goes so awfully slow at first, Mr. Legend rocking shallow thrusts in and out of Kotetsu's tight ass that have him gritting his teeth harder. He tries so hard not to look in the mirror, not to lock onto the sight of Mr. Legend's penis entering him and pulling out, instead trying to relax, relax, relax and then maybe it won't hurt so much.

He's so damn thankful when that point finally comes, when his muscles have eased up enough for Mr. Legend's thrusts to gradually increase in speed. They still sting, and Kotetsu's gut aches from the inside out with every vicious thrust that Mr. Legend delivers, but they don't hurt nearly as much as they used to. Mr. Legend raises Kotetsu's ass higher in the air and thrusts, and Kotetsu's eyes widen in surprise when that ache changes. The head brushes against something inside him, that spot from earlier that had made him come so quickly, and Mr. Legend nails it again and again.

Kotetsu is gasping for air, shocked at how much the pain fades when Mr. Legend touches it, and how, when paired with the stroking at his penis, it feels almost pleasant instead of horrible. At the end of Mr. Legend's next thrust, Kotetsu literally writhes against the bed, prompting a laugh and a breathy murmur, "You like that, huh, you little slut?" 

That feels so wrong coming from Mr. Legend, lecherous and shameful and ruining everything he ever believed in, but like this, he can't even argue with it. The only thing that comes out of his mouth are little moans and groans of pain and pleasure, as he twists his hips and arches his back further, aiming for more of that sensation to make this bearable.

Kotetsu whimpers loudly when Mr. Legend starts to pound his ass harder, his eyes opening to look at the reflection on the mirror again, watching how his idol humps him like a wild animal, huffing and puffing with every movement. His sweat soaks Kotetsu's skin as Mr. Legend presses his face into the crook of his neck, gripping tighter at the back of one thigh, urging Kotetsu to spread his legs. He's in no condition to object, spreads his thighs as far apart as he can while remaining on his knees. Mr. Legend reaches out to put both hands to the bedspread and Kotetsu nearly whines once he stops touching his cock. But the angle is different, better, and even as he's being nearly smothered under Mr. Legend, his body responds to every thrust. 

"Your tight little ass is so good. Does my dick feel good, too?" Mr. Legend huffs with amusement, riding him even more intensely, thrusting so deeply into his ass that Kotetsu can't even make a sound, just wordlessly gaping like a fish without air.

Mr. Legend sits back on his haunches again. Kotetsu takes in a thankful breath now that he isn't under so much pressure, but that breath is stunted when Mr. Legend delivers a sharp, piercing thrust that hurts more than it feels good. Kotetsu winces as he only continues his onslaught, breath growing more and more ragged between curses and groans. "Oh shit," Mr. Legend finally breathes, speeding up his thrusts with force and urgency until he suddenly pulls out. Kotetsu doesn't expect the action at all, especially doesn't expect Mr. Legend to grab him by the arm and tug him toward him. Kotetsu gets to see it fully then, the wet and swollen shaft of his hero's penis, twitching as Mr. Legend strokes it fervently and lets himself go with a stuttered groan right on Kotetsu's face.

Kotetsu's left feeling confused and repulsed, wiping at the sticky fluid with a disgusted expression as Mr. Legend simply watches him, panting heavily. Before he can finish cleaning himself off completely, Mr. Legend reaches forward again with a sweaty palm, turning Kotetsu fully onto his back. His aching penis is hard and begging to come, to be rewarded after all that torture and Mr. Legend eyes it with such intensity that Kotetsu feels embarrassed. After a long moment, Mr. Legend dips down and takes the whole thing in his mouth and Kotetsu forgets all about the mess on his face, his doubts, what just happened, everything, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Mr. Legend sucks him hard. He bucks into that mouth, letting out a loud mix between a cry and a moan as Mr. Legend twists his head, licking the entire length of his dick as he increases the suction.

"Mr. Legend," Kotetsu whines, not knowing what to do or say other than please, his fingers reaching down to force his mouth impossibly further on his penis. It feels so wet and hot that Kotetsu can't think of anything else other than how good it is and how much he wants to come. He starts to shift his hips, thrusting into Mr. Legend's mouth, begging and moaning for anything and everything and then, "Oh, God.” When Kotetsu's orgasm rips through him, his sight goes pure white and every muscle in his body tenses so hard, just to relax completely once he's spilled his release. Mr. Legend's cleaning tongue against his penis hurts, he's so sensitive, but other than the tiny whimper that escapes, there's exhaustion, pure and simple. His body feels like it's made entirely out of jelly, and Kotetsu closes his eyes for just a second, to rest them as he catches heaving breaths— and then he's fallen asleep.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, only registers himself lying on a bed and being too tired to open his eyes. Mr. Legend! Kotetsu opens his eyes wide and he sits up from his nap, utterly shocked to find himself not in Mr. Legend's bedroom anymore, but his own. He must have taken Kotetsu home after— that. He doesn't know what to think of it as, something halfway between good and bad; his body burns when he recalls the bliss he felt, and winces when he recalls the pain. To be honest, he doesn't know how to feel about his idol anymore, all of his pretenses and childish notions of heroes broken apart by the sound of those harsh gasps, the feeling of his hard penis in his ass. But he had been Mr. Legend for sure. He had remembered Kotetsu, encouraged him further about his goal to become a hero, and they had even taken pictures together.

At that thought, Kotetsu dives for his cell phone on the nearby nightstand, unhooking it from the charger as he opens up the image folder. The newest picture was— his cat. Kotetsu doesn't believe it. That picture had been taken yesterday. He scours his whole phone for the picture he took and finds absolutely nothing. Not even the pictures from the media event were there. Did... did they all get deleted somehow?

A knock at the door startles him out of his thoughts, and it swings open to reveal his mother standing there. "I'm back from work. Did you go to that event with Mr. Legend you were looking forward to?"

He almost answers yes, but after a thought, it all becomes horribly clear. "No," he says slowly, and when he does everything makes far more sense that what had happened in his memories. "I ended up sleeping through it." It was all a long, horrible dream.

"Well, there will always be another one. I'll be in the living room," she says finally, and closes the door behind her.

No matter how exciting of an experience the beginning of his dream had been, the latter half frightened and worried him considerably. Kotetsu is honestly relieved to learn that it was all just a dream. In fact, he feels a little gross now that he knows it was all his imagination. Mr. Legend certainly was important to him, but doing something like that with him... he felt like he was dirtying his hero's name.

After a moment of consideration, Kotetsu frowns and decides to take a shower, wash off all of those dirty thoughts and the uncomfortable sweat the dream had left on him. But even as he washes and dries himself, Kotetsu doesn't notice the light, finger-shaped bruises fading right beneath his buttocks.


End file.
